Brothers and Sisters
by FreakingAmazing
Summary: Olivia Grace Royal's mom is dead and lives with her snotty grandparents with only one friend, Amelia Rodgers. After an episode at school they flee to what Amelia calls "Camp Half-Blood". Olivia finds out that she is not normal and meets Percy, Nico, ect.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_My dad died when I was two, or at least that was what I was told. My mom never talks about him. She says it's best not to talk about the past, but I still wonder about him; like how he looked, if he was sweet, if he loved me. Well I do remember some things about time, like when he would put me in my crib at night he would sing me to sleep. He wasn't a very talented singer, but it got me to sleep every night. _

_Then when I turned two he just vanished, poof. I didn't know what had happened, all I knew was that my daddy wasn't singing to me anymore. When I turned three, I could understand things more a bit, my mom told me he had died. After she told me I ran to my room and cried, I would never see my daddy again. I didn't even have a picture. All I can say is that things have gotten weird since he died. We move around a lot and whenever I go to school I feel like I'm being watched or followed, like some monster was out there to kill me. Well, I didn't know how right I was._

_I'm twelve now and live with my grandparents. My mom died last year, she gave me her favorite necklace before she died; It's a silver chain with a black glass heart that opens with a picture of her in it. There's another space for a picture; just right for my dad, but nothings there. So now I'm stuck with nothing but this picture and my grandparents. Perfect! _

_First of all I hate my grandparents, and they hate me. I also have nothing in common with them, me with my long hair as black as coal, and my eyes about the same, but I swear they can change to firey red when I get angry. They both have white blond hair and electric blue eyes that can stare you sown and bore right through you. I think I better tell you my name too, my name is Olivia Grace Royal. I live in Chicago, Illinois (the Windy City) in a small stuffy apartment one floor up from my best friend, a girl amed Amelia Joyce Rodgers, people confuse us as sisters because we're so close. We sometimes even finish each other's sentences._

_Well tomorrow is the first day of middle school. I'm sort of scared and happy at the same time because one: I'm finally out of elementary school, two: I'm not going to know anyone there (besides Amelia of course) because I just moved here last summer from Florida so everything is going to be new o me. I just hope I make fast friends and get out of middle school alive. I've heard it can be rough; bullies, preppy girls, mean teachers, ect. So I'm just going to hang loose and stay out of everyone's way. Hopefully._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"OLIVIA! WAKE UP!" my grandma yelled from the kitchen. I could smell pancakes probably for my grandpa. So I didn't get excited.

"OLIVIA, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU ONE MORE TIME TO GET UP, NO COMPUTER FOR A MONTH!" Man! The Internet is my life. So I got up and tripped over a few things in my sleepiness. Then I look at the clock. Dang! It was 6 am and she was cooking pancakes? Gosh. I stumbled to my closet to pick something out to wear. O. M. G.! I just remembered, it was the first day of school! I searched my closet for something suitable to wear. A pink shirt with blue sequins and purple fur? Fail. A green dress with yellow sleeves and pink Go Go boots? Heck no! Man, I don't have a lot of clothes, Grandma needs to take me shopping. Then again maybe not, the last time I went on a shopping spree with Grandma was when she yelled at a worker at Wal-Mart for not having her 'special' ointment. Gross. So she walked ou in front of the store shouting, "NO OINTMENT, NO EMPLOYMENT!" It was so embarrassing.

After a lot of searching and trying on clothes, I found a nice clean black shirt and a pair of black jeans. Yes, I'm looking normal on the first day of school, or people will think I'm goth or emo. So I just went with a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. After I dress I go downstairs. Grandma is serving Grandpa pancakes and syrup, my favorite, although I know I'm not going to get any. When I sit down she plops a bowl of stale corn flakes with no milk.

"There's no milk," I say to her. She turns and looks at me sternly.

"You get it yourself!" She can be stubborn when it comes to getting people stuff. She thinks that if your able to do it, you should. "You have legs you know."

I do the stupid thing and say something sarcastic, "Really? I haven't noticed. Thanks for the info!" That sets her off. She turns to me, gives me the Evil Eye, and walks out with her face red. Grandpa is chewing his pancakes and reading the newspaper as if nothing happened. I go to the refrigerator to get milk. Oh look! There isn't any! Just prune juice, prune juice, and oh look more prune juice. Why do old people drink so much prune juice? Is that because old people are wrinkly? I don't know, but I absolutely hate prune juice. So I go back to eat dry, stale cereal.

Finally! 8 am! Amelia is going to drive me to school. Win! (If she didn't Gramps and Grans would make me walk to school, which is twenty blocks.) When the doorbell rang I almost shouted for joy. I was so ready to get out of that stuffy apartment, it had dust everywhere and smelled like old people. Not the good old people smell, the bad.

So I say goodbye to the old people smell and say hello to new car smell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amelia's mom's car smells so good! You know that new car smell, kind of like the smell of new paper and an appliance store? You just can't get enough, so you keep smelling and smelling and smelling. It's like a drug. That's what I'm smelling right now. Ah! Refreshing from that stuffy apartment. Amelia's mom gets buckled and drives off to school.

"So Olivia, are you excited about middle school? Amelia is, she hasn't been able to sleep all week," Amelia's mom, Amber, asks me.

"Um," I stutter, "Yeah, sure." She looks at me concerned. Then smiles, "You nervous?"

"Yeah kind of." I look out the window. It's raining, raining on the first day of middle school.

I look at Amelia. She is sort of like me, her dad died around the age of two and knew nothing about him. No pictures no nothing, but her mom is still here. Amelia catches me looking at her.

"Wow, we're finally out of baby school," she says. I nod. She's wearing her necklace that her mother gave her, it has a white heart attached, kind of like my black one. It has a picture of her mother in it, like mine, but no dad. Our moms were friends from birth and had known each other all their lives. They said our Dad's were great friends too, almost like brothers. Amelia has blond hair and shocking electric blue eyes, like my grandparents. She seems really nervous about school.

We pull into the school drop off area and get out. Amber waves at us and says, "Bye, stay safe!" Why would she tell us to stay safe? The school is full of teachers, policeman, you name it.

Amelia and I walk through the doors. Whoosh! That middle school air floods through me. I smell sweaty football players, see old teachers, cheerleaders wearing skirts totally breaking the dress code, and nerdy kids being shoved into lockers by the sweaty guys.

We get our schedule and find our class. Neat we have the same classes. We're just outside the door when Amelia freezes, like when your computer freezes and you can't do anything for a while.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" I ask her. She seems to be looking at a certain boy in the classroom, maybe she's crushing on him. I don't know he's kind of needs some work done.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go inside, class is already starting. It's math, and you know how important that is." Oh gosh, I hate math. Worse subject ever invented. I know, I know It'll help me one day. Yeah, yeah, yeah.

When we walk inside the boy Amelia was looking at looks up and smiles. The one who is obviously the teacher walks over to us and asks us our names.

"I'm Amelia and that's Olivia," Amelia answers.

"Oh how nice," She says in a sort of way you say to someone slow. Hey, we're are in middle school lady. "I'm Mrs. Lobelia." L.O.L. all three of our names have an 'ia' at the end.

"Please have a seat," Mrs. Lobelia says, still talking in that baby voice. When we sit down I notice that boy Amelia was staring at, staring at me. He looked kind of like a weirdo; had purple and red hair with his right eye blue and his left eye brown, which is sort of creepy. And to top that off he has a lazy eye. Ew!

"Okay class, welcome to homeroom, I will also be your math teacher. This is your first day of middle school. You want to do your very best so you can get ready for high school. First I have a few rules; no yelling, raise your hand before you speak, no horseplay, no bad language, keep your hands to yourself..." Yeah, yeah I know, the same old rules as always. I zoned out for a few minutes, I do that when I get bored.

"...So class, what does 45+x-6 equal?"

"What! How long have I been asleep?" I whisper to Amelia.

"Um, all class period, only ten minutes left." Dang!

"Okay class, tomorrow you will have a quiz on what we learned today!" Mrs. Lobelia announced. What! a quiz on the second day of school? At least we don't get any homework.

"Okay class, one of you come and pass out tonight's homework." I spoke too soon.

This is not turning out to be a good first day of school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Let's see what's worse; living with snotty grandparents and getting homework and a pop quiz on something you know nothing about, or being dead. Hmm, death's looking pretty good right now. Don't worry, I love life, but it can get annoying sometimes.

Amelia and I walked out of Mrs. Lobelia's class, I don't really like her right now.

"Bye honey, hope you have a good day!" She says to me.

"Who does she think I am, a baby?" I ask Amelia, she seems to be looking at that boy again. I snap my fingers in front of her face. "Hey! Amelia! Yoo hoo! Why do you keep looking at that same boy?"

"I knew this was a bad idea...I knew it," she whispers to herself.

"Knew what was a bad idea? What's going on?" She doesn't answer me, she just turns and walks the other way, away from the weird boy.

"Come on," she tells me, "I know a different way to class." Well that's confusing. Our next class is science, bleh. I'm more of a social studies kind of person. I like learning about people dying and stuff like that for some reason.

I follow her down a different hallway. We turn a corner and walk straight. There is no one but Amelia and myself. All of a sudden the weird looking boy steps out in front of us.

"Hello." he says, "My name is Empy." I look at him astounded. Amelia's eyes are closed and is shaking.

"No one cares what your name is, I don't even know you."

"Ah, but I know you," he chuckles. I gape at Empy in disbelief.

"How? And Empy is a weird name." Suits a weird person I guess. I grab hold of Amelia's hand and turn around, turning my back to Empy. He starts to follow us.

"GO AWAY! We're trying to get to class!" I hollered. This kid was starting to bug me.

"Oh, you can't go. Your coming with me!" I turn around and ball up my fist, ready for a punch. I take a swing and he grabs my balled up fist, and gives me a wry smile. He pushes my arm back in an uncomfortable position.

"That wasn't very smart, Olivia Grace Royal." Then the weirdest thing happens, he starts changing, from a dude with multicolored hair and unusual eyes to this bloody thing.

"Ah! What are you!" Amelia pushes me out of the way and draws a sword. Whoa! Where was she keeping that? Why did she have a sword with her?

"Ugh! Empousa!" Amelia grunts. Empy, or the empousa, as she called it, charged at her with his fangs barred. Amelia ducks and swings her sword, barely missing his, or it's, head. She falls to the ground and her sword clangs to the ground. The emphousia pounces on her, pinning her to the floor. I call for help, but no one comes running to the rescue. The halls are totally abandoned.

I decide to try something heroic and grab the sword.

"Get back you bloody, monster, thing!" I charged it. It got off of Amelia and stood up. I swung the sword and it dogged, I swung again and guess what, it dogged. I guess those five years of fencing didn't help much.

Amelia stood up and grabbed the sword and tried to swing, but the emphousia took his claws and scratched her face.

"Agh!" There was a big red gash on her cheek dripping blood. That's when I got really angry. I turned to that emphousia and gave it the most horrible stare I could make. And to tell you the truth, I didn't expect it to do anything, but after a few seconds the emphousia exploded. It actually exploded, in to a big blackish ball of fire and dust. Then everything just evaporated, like it was never there.

Amelia stared at me and grabbed me hand. "We need to go."

"Where?" I've had a pretty weird day but everything was about to get weirder.

"Uh, to Camp Half-Blood." What we're going to camp? But that's a summer thing. "I'm sorry no time to explain." She runs to the window and opens it. I follow her, completely confused.

"Get onto my back and hang on!" I looked at her dumbfounded.

"Why? What are you going to do? And what kind of camp is Cap Half-Blood. Is it where you make macaroni art?"

"No, but I'll explain everything on the way there. Now do what I said and hold on!" It seemed ridiculous but I did it. And what does she do, she jumps.

"Aah, we're going to die!" But Amelia seems perfectly calm. It's raining so I see anything while we're, me on Amelia's back, are freefalling from the school window. At least I wont be able to see when we splat, like in 5th grade in social studies. We watched a video of the 9/11 attack, and everyone either burned or jumped out the window and went splat.

"Goodbye cruel world!" I yell almost laughing. This was kind of fun, but just as the fun turned into horror and we barely touch the asphalt, we start soaring higher and higher. Whoa! So I'm not going to die after all! Yay me! I look up and, I can't believe what I see.

Amelia is flying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Okay, is it just me or is my best friend flying? Nope she's flying alright. And pretty well too, but it still sort of freaks me out.

We fly and keep flying through the rain and wind. Great, now I'm probably going to catch a cold. I look up at Amelia.

"Hey, do you know the way to this camp?"

"Uh, no not really. You know I haven't actually been there before." She looks a little worried now.

"So, why are we going to this camp again?"

"Do you know any Greek gods?"

"Uh, sure, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena. Oh and Hermes." I'm puzzled. What does this have to with this camp we're going to?

"Well, uh, I'll tell you later. It's hard to talk while carrying you and flying."

We fly and fly until I see a long island. Amelia gasps, she's probably getting tired of flying so long. She starts going down. Yikes! Another deathly fall, but you know, I can handle death. It's the pain I don't like. So we're just plummeting down towards the ocean. Fun right? I hold onto Amelia much tighter. We crash into the ocean. Water is rushing all over my body, I can't tell if I've died yet or not. Then I float to the surface, I'm not dead. The waves are pretty rough though.

Wait! Amelia! Where is Amelia! I look all around me, I know I have to dive under to see where she's gone. And sure enough she's sinking towards the bottom of the sea. The song, from 'The Little Mermaid', 'Under The Sea' starts playing in my head and I start to sing along, but only bubbles come out of my mouth and a bunch of salt water comes in. So I sing in my head. I know, I should have been freaking out in a situation like this, but it was kind of okay with me.

I grabbed Amelia's hand and pulled her up. And we swam. I've never swam so fast in my life. I don't really like swimming though. We swim and swim until finally I see the shore. It's close, very close. So close I can smell the beach, I don't know how you 'smell' a beach but I just can, or it could be all the salt water up my nose.

When we reach the surface I gasp and lie down with Amelia beside me. "That. Was. The. Longest. Swim. Ever." was all I could say. And Amelia is pretty heavy. But just as I thought all danger had ceased, I hear this large rumbling sound. And in the distance I see fire.

As the thing gets closer I hear roaring and clawing. I jump up immediately with Amelia behind me.

"Amelia, what is that thing?" It looked sort of like a dragon with seven heads, but I could be delusional. I mean, I just swam over 500 feet.

"It's the hydra! But what's it doing here? Probably to stop us!" Amelia answered me.

"Well you sure know your Greek mythology."

"Of course, I've studied it my whole life. I can even read Greek," she paused, "And so can you." Huh? What does that mean. I've never studied Greek ever. The only story I know is Hercules, and that's from watching the Disney classic.

"Olivia."

"Yeah?" I could tell she was scared.

"Whatever you do don't cut any of it's heads off."

"Well I can't very well do that without a sword."

"Oh yeah. Then I don't need to cut any heads off." Oh I remember now. On Hercules he had to fight a hydra and when he chopped a head off it grew two more. We don't want that do we.

It was pouring down rain so it was hard to see anything. I could hear the hydra growling and see it's fire. Amelia dogged the flames as she swung her sword near the body. It missed and Amelia stood straight.

"Run Olivia! Run to the camp! They said that it has a magical boundary so no monsters can get in!" She yelled at me. Just as she finished talking the hydra knocked her with it's head and she flew against a tree, landing on the ground. She didn't get back up. I didn't want to leave her out here to die, it didn't seem like she had a lot of practice in swords.

So I tried being a hero again and grabbed the sword. I swung once and missed and then the second time I got it right in the chest and it exploded into flame and dust. Just like Empy, only a lot bigger and hotter. I thought it had singed my eyebrows. Like when we go to that Japanese steakhouse, the chef, after he makes a big fire, says "No more eyebrow".

"Yeah, no more eyebrow," I say aloud and fall to my knees. Then I remember, Amelia. Shoot!

I run over to her with sword sill in my hands. She doesn't seem badly hurt, but there's a pretty big bloody gash on her forehead. I kneel beside her.

"Amelia?" She grunts and looks up at me.

"You killed it?"

"Heck yeah I did!" She smiles.

"Whoa, I'm not that awesome at a sword."

"Yeah I know." I help her sit up. "You okay?"

"Yep, awesome, super duper." She stands up and holds her head. "We need to get to the infirmary."

We walk past were Amelia said there was a 'boundary where monsters can't get in'. What monsters? You mean there's more? Great! Awesome!

The rain stops, finally, and I smell wet grass. An awesome smell by the way.

"So where are we supposed to go?" I still didn't understand why we came here in the first place. And I'm still trying to register everything I've seen today; boys turning into monsters, flying across the ocean, swimming across the ocean, and getting attacked by a hydra. What a day.

"My mother said that if I ever have to leave and come here to go to the Big House," Amelia said.

"What does this 'Big House' look like?"

"What else, a big house"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I'm slow."

"I know that Olivia." Then we both laugh and keep walking until we pass a tree with golden fleece hung on it guarded by a ... dragon!

"Whoa! There's like a dragon over there. Didn't you say monsters weren't allowed?"

"Yeah, that's Leneus I think they said, he guards the Golden Fleece. Don't worry he's friendly."

"Who's they?"

"Oh, other campers, you'll soon meet." I still have my doubts about that dragon, even though he seems friendly.

While we walked by Leneus was asleep. whenever he would breathe out, smoke rings would form above his head. It was sort of funny. He reminds me a lot of the dragon on Pete's Dragon. I know, I like classic Disney movies.

We keep on walking towards the center of the camp. There are a lot of cabins surrounding us in a little semicircle. There were blue ones, pink ones, yellow ones, black ones, purple ones, and any other color ones you could think of. The whole entire camp looked amazing. I mean, I for one have never been to a camp before, except this one just now. And it seems perfect. I can see strawberry fields in the distance and can smell them. And there's a green forest with birds singing in the trees. The ocean view is beautiful. You can hear the waves crash against the shore and the gulls calling. But, you know, it's just a regular camp right?

Wrong, when we start to get closer to the Big House I see something that looks like a white horse. Only there's no horse head. It's a man's torso and arms and head.

"O.M.G! What is that?"

"Jeez! You really need to work on your Greek mythology. He's a centaur, who they call Chiron." There she goes saying 'they' again. I wonder who the other campers are. Heck, this could be a neat camp, all these hybrids running around you'll always have something to look at. We walked closer to Chiron and saw a couple of guys with the bottom half of themselves goats. Okay, I can handle that.

"Satyrs, in case you didn't already know." Amelia informed me. She likes showing off how much more she knows then me every chance she gets. Chiron waves us down.

"Hello! You two must be the new campers. Welcome!" He says, a little too enthusiastic.

"Hi, I'm Amelia Rodgers and this is my B.F.F., Olivia Royal."

"Hmm, very nice too meet both of you." He smiles at us and flicks his tail, probably at a fly. All the while I'm gaping at his horse part. That would be cool to have a horse body.

"Uh, Chiron, you know my mother. Amber Rodgers right?" Amelia asks.

"Yes I do, very wonderful woman. Now since this is both of yours first day of camp I'll put you in the hands of some of our older campers." As he said that two boys and a girl came walking up.

"This is Percy Jackson," indicating an older boy than me with black hair and green eyes.

"Hey," he said.

"This is Nico Di Angelo," waving to another boy a little younger than Percy, with black hair and black eyes. Kind of like mine.

He just shrugged his shoulders, smiled, and looked at the ground.

"And this is Miss Annabeth Chase," Chiron put his hand on the shoulder of the girl with grey eyes and blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you both!" She exclaimed while Percy put an arm around her. I guess there together. "You'll have an awesome time here at Camp Half-Blood!"

"Yeah, if monsters don't kill you before you have fun," Nico laughed.

"Nico shut up! Sorry, but after you have a proper training you'll be able to stay alive."

I looked at her in a retarded way, "Wait, training? For what?"

"You mean you haven't told her anything yet?" Percy asked Amelia.

"No, I thought it better to wait, I mean we just had to fight a hydra and... Ouch!" She held her forehead.

"We need to bandage that up," Chiron said walking away with Amelia following behind.

"I guess we're going to have to tell you everything," Nico sighed.

"Okay? I'm not really sure what your talking about but whatever." I listened to everything they said, about gods and monsters, and well everything.

"So I'm a daughter of some sort of god?" They nodded their heads. "That's frickin' beast!"

"Yeah, but sometimes it's not that fun. I'm a son of Hades, the god of death," Nico told me.

"I'm a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," Annabeth told in a kind of stuck up voice.

"And I'm a son of Poseidon, you know, water and stuff," Percy said.

"What am I a daughter of?" I hopped it was something cool.

"We don't know yet, but you'll know soon because I made an agreement with the gods that they have to claim their children," said Percy.

"Cool!"

Wow, I'm a daughter of a god, a powerful god! This might be fun, or not.

I just love campfires. Singing campfire songs, eating marshmallows and smores. Perfect. But not when the marshmallows get all over your face and get stuck in your hair. Yuck.

After we were done talking we all came to a big campfire. I found out there is a lot of campers here.

"Ha ha, you need a napkin, Olivia?" Nico teased, "How about a bucket of water? Haha!"

"Hahaha, very funny. Not!" I grab a huge stack of napkins, but they just stuck to my fingers. Annabeth looked at me and her eyes got wide.

"Whoa! Dear, I think that's too many marshmallows."

"Yeah, I've already noticed that. Thank you." She rolled her eyes and laughed. Hey, I have some new friends.

Chiron clopped over to us with Amelia. She had a bandage around her head and looked a lot better.

"Hey!" I gave her a hug. I mean, who wouldn't after you just got attacked by a huge dragon thingy, hydra.

After everyone was done eating some campers started sharing stories and songs about their 'quests'.

"You'll be able to go on quests like that soon," Percy whispered. But as he said that a glowing light came from above my head, it looked like a ball of blackish, reddish fire. Everyone gasped, and Chiron smiled.

"Ah, a daughter of Hades."

Nico slapped me on the back, "Welcome sis!


	6. Chapter 6

This one is short but, the next will be longer. And by the way, i don't own Percy Jackson, of course you already knew that. :)

Chapter 6

Hades! A daughter of Hades! Awesome!

After we all ate Nico showed me to our cabin. It was black with torches on either side lit up in flame.

We walked in and I gaped, there were two long rows of bunk beds and there were only two people staying there. On all the bed posts there were skulls on the top.

"Hey watch this," Nico exclaimed as he turned the lights off. Whoa! The skulls glow green! Sweet! I walked to the end of the cabin and saw something that made me scream. It was a black hole of some kind but fire was coming out of it.

"Nico! What is that?" Nico turned around and smiled.

"That's my entrance to the Underworld, but no one knows about it so, shhhh!" Then he laughed.

Soon it was time for us to go to bed. I climbed in my bunk and fell asleep almost immediately.

BOOM BOOM BOOM! I fell out of my bed. Oof! That did not feel good. I looked around to see what that noise was, but everything was quiet. BOOM BANG BOOM! There it goes again! I looked at Nico who was still asleep. How could he sleep through that noise?

I decided to check it out. I got dressed and opened the door quietly and slipped out as stealthy as a ninja. Hiya!

BOOM BOOM BANG! There it goes again! It sounded like it was coming from the forest. Phooey! I wondered why it wasn't waking up the whole camp. I ran across the field, passed the strawberries, and into the trees unnoticed.

I stopped and listened. BOOM BOOM BOOM! I followed. I ran and walked and ran some more until I saw this big green light ahead of me. I had to shield my eyes it was so bright. I looked pretty creepy, but i followed it anyway.

When I had walked for about five minutes, I saw what it was. It was a girl with red hair and freckles. She was glowing green like the skulls on my bed. I walked up to her without thinking. She turned to me and her eyes glowed green and when she opened her mouth, green mist came out and she said:

"Child of Hades, Poseidon, Zeus,

Will find the children that are loose,

One extra child will be allowed,

But two will be lost inside the ground and cloud!"

I stared at her, not believing my ears and then I just ran, ran, ran, ran back to camp, my bed, and Nico!


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's Chapter 7, it might take a while for Chapter 8 because of school and stuff. So be patient if you like it! __J__J__J_

_Chapter 7_

_I slammed the cabin door and jumped into my bed. Nico had woken up and was staring at me._

_"What happened?" he said concerned._

_"I-I don't really know! I heard this loud booming noise and so I followed it..." I started but Nico cut me off._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, first off if you hear a big booming sound, you don't go bounding after it like some deer. Did you know it could have been a monster? And you don't even have any training." He looked at me sternly._

_"Well, first off, I wasn't 'bounding' I was running. And it was interesting and you didn't even hear it. But I ran into this girl with red hair..." he cut me off again._

_"Hold up, a red head? Oh no! Did she say anything or had green eyes and junk?"_

_"Yeah!" He looked worried._

_"Okay, I need to know what she said."_

_"She said: Child of Hades, Poseidon, Zeus,_

_Will find the children that are loose,_

_One extra child will be allowed,_

_But two will be lost inside the ground and cloud!"_

_I finished. Nico was silent and his face was shocked. The sun was coming up and I could hear the birds singing softly in the trees._

_"Nico? What does it mean?"_

_"I don't know, but I have a pretty good idea. Let's go ask Chiron." We dressed and walked out of the cabin, headed for the Big House._

_'Knock knock!' we knocked on the door and I could hear Chiron inside clopping to the door._

_"Hello! Nice to see you both up so early," but Nico cut him off, he does that a lot._

_"Chiron, we need to talk," Nico said looking at me._

_Chiron's smile turned into a frown and said, "Oh, I knew this was going to happen. Come in, come in." We came in and he shut the door behind us._

_We had a seat and Chiron turned to us._

_"So, we have another prophecy?"_

_"Huh? What? Prophecy? What do you mean?"_

_"I mean what you saw and heard last night," he said._

_"Ohhhhh okay. Do you want to hear what she said?" he nodded. I told him the "Prophecy"._

_"Hmmm, yes. Okay well I guess you get a quest early Miss Royal."_

_"Huh? I'm still not following," I was as confused as a donkey on Labor Day. (I heard that on TV somewhere, I didn't get it either.)_

_"Okay the Prophecy clearly states that a child of Hades, Poseidon, and Zues need to come on this quest to find lost Demigods. And one other may come along to help," he paused._

_"And, what does the last part mean?"_

_"It means two of you will be left behind," Chiron stated in a low voice._

_"It means two of us is gonna die," blurted out Nico. Chiron gave him the 'Really?' look._

_"Well it's true," Nico whispered._

_"Now you've got to round up a posse, okay?"_

_"Uh, yeah, sure. But how will I know who is from what god?"_

_"You ask them, duh," Nico kind of sung. I laughed silently to myself._

_When we were free to go from Chiron, we tried to think who to put in our posse._

_"Okay, we need one from Poseidon and Zeus. We could use your friend, uh what's her name again?" I rolled my eyes._

_"Amelia, Amelia, Amelia! Get it straight!"_

_"Okay okay you don't have to be mean." But he laughed and I did too._

_We found Amelia in the arena working on her sword, by what she was doing it didn't look like she had improved. She was holding the sword backwards so she was holding the sharp part. I ran over to her and took it from her hands._

_"Dude! That could seriously hurt you! Are you retarded or something?" She just looked at me and smiled._

_"It was rubber fool! Your the retarded one! Ha!" We both laughed together. Nico walked up to us and handed Amelia a bow and arrows._

_"Try these," he said flatly. She raised the bow and arrow together and shot a perfect shot into the bull's eye._

_"Wow. Thanks," she thanked Nico._

_"Sure," he mused._

_"Okay, Amelia. What is you godly parent?" She looked at me as if i was stupid, which I sort of am._

_"Uh, can't you tell. Zeus! Duh!"_

_"Even I guessed that!" laughed Nico._

_"You guys! You know I'm slow!"_

_"So why did you want to know? Well because I needed to ask if you could be a part of our posse."_

_"Your what?"_

_"Posse."_

_"Yo, yo, yo!" Nico exclaimed. I chuckled._

_"Um, why do you have a posse?"_

_"For a quest! I'm going on a quest. And it looks like you can shoot that bow and arrows pretty darn good so your in!" She got excited and said she'll come._

_Me and Nico looked for Percy next, because I kind of already knew him and stuff AND he's a son of Poseidon._

_We found Percy in the strawberry fields talking to Grover. _

_"Sup," Percy said._

_"Wassup dawg," Nico answered. They did this little boy handshake thingy. _

_"Hey," I told Grover. He nodded._

_"Hey Percy, you want to join our posse?" Nico asked._

_"Hmmm. Heck yeah! Where ya'll going?" He seems really excited about this._

_"We don't know yet we just came looking for a son of Poseidon."_

_"Well I'm your guy."_

_"Okay, this is great! Now we need one more person," I thought aloud._

_"Uhhh," Nico looked at me in a weird and creepy way, "What about me?"_

_"Oh yeah! Okay. Ha, ha sorry." He just sighed. I was going on my first quest, yippey!_


End file.
